Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to the field of power generation and, more particularly, to a system and method for recovering waste heat from a carbon dioxide removal process.
Carbon dioxide (CO2) emissions from power plants utilizing fossil fuels are increasingly penalized by national and international regulations, such as the Kyoto protocol and the European Union Emission Trading Scheme. With the increasing cost associated with the emission of CO2, the importance of CO2 emission reduction to economical power generation is increasing. However, due to the energy that must be utilized in order to accomplish CO2 emission reduction by conventional methods, overall power plant efficiency is reduced, in some cases by about 10%. Increasing the efficiency of power plants utilizing CO2 emissions reduction technology is therefore of interest.